degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Takes Manhattan
"The Rest of My Life" ''(also known as Degrassi Takes Manhattan or Degrassi: The Heat is On in the US) concludes its summer run on CTV and TeenNick with an all-new two-hour movie featuring original songs and celebrity cameos. Degrassi grads and friends dive into the summer that will change their lives forever. And what’s summer without a little romance – or a wedding… Best friends Jane and Holly J. head to New York City, with big hopes and even bigger dreams. Meanwhile, Holly J’s determined to make her mark as a TVM intern in Times Square, and settle into her role as Park Avenue Princess with New Yorker boyfriend Declan at her side. Back in Toronto, Spinner’s summer is hotter than he ever anticipated and with friends Jay, Manny and Emma in town – there’s never a dull moment. When Spinner’s hopes for the future turn to dust – he needs to learn how to rebuild and move on. In the US, TeenNick renamed this movie '''Degrassi: The Heat is On.' Plot The film begins with the members of Janie & the Studz featuring Peter Stone making their way to the front of Degrassi Community School as the last minutes of the school year tick down. Knowing that Spinner and Jane want to spend more time together in the summer, Spinner hires Emma as a new server, giving her the instructions not to use the sandwich grill until she is fully oriented. With The Dot now employed, Spinner and Jane head to the Coyne's pool party. While in the dressing tent, Holly J. and Jane talk about the time Jane cheated on Spinner with Holly J.'s boyfriend, Declan, with Spinner listening outside. This new information, along with Jane leaving the country to go to college, causes Spinner to break-up with Jane in a big scene. Upon returning to The Dot, Spinner finds it on fire, as a result of Emma using the shorting sandwich grill. This causes Spinner to fall into an even deeper depression, where he violently removes all Jane memorabilia from his loft. With nothing to do for the summer for Jane, she gets invited to live in the penthouse suite in Manhattan with Holly J., Declan and his sister Fiona. After being a third wheel to Declan and Holly J., Jane continues to explore New York, and gets invited to front an indie band, which will be playing on TVM, the music channel where Holly J. is about to start her internship. TVM is a parody of MTV, but was filmed in the MuchMusic studios in 299 Queen Street West, Toronto. On Holly J.'s first day, she runs into Jay Manuel, as himself, who gives her a warning about her new boss, Kristin, who is played by MTV Canada host Jessi Cruickshank. Holly J. also finds out that Fiona will be interning there, as a result of her jealousy to Holly J.'s time with Declan. A feud breaks out between Holly J. and Fiona, attempting to hurt each other emotionally. Holly J. locks Fiona in a room before a live broadcast, and Fiona attempts to get Declan on her side. She plans a party in their penthouse, to show Holly J., Declan's ex-girlfriends, but when this does not affect Holly J., she proceeds to kiss her brother Declan, to make a scene. This causes Declan to side with his seemingly crazy sister, and Holly J. running out for the night. The following morning, though, he talks to Holly J., winning her back, and asking Fiona to move out. In an attempt to cheer up Spinner, Emma, Manny, and Jay "kidnap" him, and take him to a casino hotel at Niagara Falls. After some successful games of blackjack, Emma and Spinner become drunk, and wake up the following morning, not remembering what had happened. They find out that they spent their winnings on a legal marriage, and an ugly, unreturnable ring. In the following days they become closer to each other, and begin to think that they may not get a divorce. When Spinner tells Jane that they will hold a ceremony that Saturday, Jane realizes that she still has feelings for him, and convinces Holly J. and Declan to drive her back to Toronto. When Spinner and Emma start to question their marriage, they both say to each other that they want to wait to see if it works. They each go back to their friends, retelling the conversation in their head, until they realize that they do love each other. Spinner runs back to the Simpson/Nelson house to profess his love for Emma, as Snake and Spike have returned home from their vacation. And everyone decides to hold the wedding ceremony. Not wanting Jane to stop the wedding, Holly J. and Declan try to slow down the road trip, until Jane steals the car. She reaches the lake side party before the ceremony is about to begin, and finds Spinner's tent. After seeing that Spinner is in love with Emma, she allows the wedding to continue. The movie ends at the dance after the wedding. Trivia= Trivia *This marks the last appearance of Emma, Manny, Jane, Spinner, Danny, Jay, Spike, Ms. Hatzilakos, and Liberty. *Emma and Spinner get married. *Spinner makes a reference to Emma, Manny, & Jay to the Season 8 Episode, Danger Zone, when Spinner was taken hostage by a former Lakehurst student, Chris. *Toby may have been at Emma and Spinner's wedding by standing behind Liberty. Though it is uncertain he was there, if you look closely during the wedding, you can see a man who looks a bit similar to Toby. *This was the first episode without a freeze frame at the end in the whole Degrassi series. *The Dot exploded in this movie, and they had to make a new one. *Second ever Degrassi Movie in the TNG series, the first being : Degrassi Goes Hollywood. However it is the third movie in the Degrassi Franchise. *Spinner makes a reference to Season 1 when he boycotted the cafeteria and, Season 2 when he got a boner in class. *This movie had three names, "Degrassi Takes Manhattan", "The Heat Is On.", and "The Rest Of My Life" *This movie brought TeenNick its highest ratings ever, the most watched telecast on the network, and the most watched telecast by teens on the evening of 19 July 2010. *Jessi Cruickshank, who plays Holly J.'s boss Kristin, is the second The After Show host to appear in a Degrassi movie. Her After Show co-host Dan Levy co-starred in Degrassi Goes Hollywood as Paige's boss Robbie, a film producer. *In the United States, this is the first episode that is just called Degrassi, without the The Next Generation tagline. *Although this episode aired 3 days before The Boiling Point started in Canada, and 1 day before it aired in The United States, it is considered the Season 9 finale. *This marks the first time Drake who portrayed Jimmy Brooks was mentioned. The second was in I Want It That Way (2). |-| Gallery= marry.jpg married.jpg jane singing.jpg new york holly j.jpg museum.jpg delly j.jpg Normal_heatison_16HR.jpg dolly j.jpg jane has a pain.jpg jane graduation.jpg tvm performance.jpg small graduating class.jpg good fifis go bad.jpg road trip.jpg manny jay emma spinner.jpg chips.jpg Normal th dtmm489.jpg emma crying.jpg 33335.png 00234.jpg dthioholly.jpg degrassi_takes_manhattan_dvd-rip_www_livingonvideo-tv_blogspot_com_avi43.jpg dtmdg.jpg degrassi manhattan 12july10 01.JPG degrassi manhattan 12july10 04.JPG degrassi manhattan 12july10 02.JPG dtm_12.jpg tumblr_lonez1LLCj1qgs06vo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lg33sj0dfB1qdkdcno1_500.png tumblr_l6ffsazBu11qd21hoo1_250.jpg Annie clark bikini3 FYYHmyp sized.png Spinner Degrassi Takes Manhattan.jpg Manhattan.jpg |-| Promos= Promos *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Supporting Cast *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne Absences *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *AJ Saudin as Connor Delaurier *Natty Zavitz as Bruce |-| Quotes= Quotes *Holly J: "This is New York Holly J, bitch!" *Holly J: "I'm done coming second to your sister Declan!" *Fiona (to Holly J): "You want inappropriate?" *Declan (to Fiona): "You're messed up Fi, and this time I don't think I can help you." *Spinner (to Jane): "I HEARD YOU!" *Spinner (to Holly J): "SHUT UP! You knew about this!" *Spinner (to Emma): "What did we do last night?" *Divorce Lawyer (to Emma): "Ever had a hernia? Not fun." *Peter (to Spinner): "It's hammer time!" *Spike (to Emma): "How pregnant are you?" *Emma (to Spike): "Not even a little bit."﻿ *Manny (to Jane): "You are not ruining my best friend's wedding!" *Holly J. (to Declan): "I feel like l'm in the Princess Diaries!" *Declan (to everyone): "I love New York." *Fiona (to Holly J): "Boyfriends are temporary. Brothers are forever." *Spinner (to Emma): "You're like some card-playing Yoda! You know that? Except, way better looking." *Record seller (to George): "Breakin' up's a bitch, bro." *Jane (to Spinner): "You look happy..." *Jane (to Holly J): "Well, sometimes good things happen out of a break up! *Jay (to Emma and Spinner): "Whoa, someones on a roll!" *Manny (to Emma, Jay and Spinner): "I blame maragita's. You ready?" *Spinner (to Emma): "Drama class boner." *Fiona (to Declan): "I made some calls, no biggee. *Holly J (to Declan and Fiona): "Declan Coyne, speechless. I really had seen everything." *Fiona (to Holly J, Morgan, Chloe and Blake): "My brother is just gaga about her." *Holly J (to Fiona): "If anything's gross it's your jealousy, and frankly, its innapropiate!" *Emma (to Spinner): "Mhmm, smells yummy!" *Declan (to Fiona): "Rough night, sis?" |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha - Heard when Fiona kisses Declan. *Maybe Love by Flashin' Midnight and Paula Brancati *Fine Line by Alanna Clarke - Heard when Declan goes to the studio to ask Holly J. for a second chance. |-| Links= Links *Watch Degrassi Takes Manhattan on Letmewatchthis *Deleted Scenes *Watch Degrassi Takes Manhattan on Putlocker *Watch Degrassi Takes Manhattan on DediTv *Download Degrassi Takes Manhattan from Living On Video - TV Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi Movie Category:Season Finale Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Graduation